fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sasha Berstein
Sasha Berstein is wife of Ragnar Berstein, King of Eternia, making her it's reigning Queen. Originally a resident of Eternia's 2nd Island, she came to reside on the main island after showing her prowess in battle and was offered a position among it's army though Sasha declined the offer. Adamant on having her in some form in his court, the king offered her a position as steward to the representing councilman for her home island. Sasha still declined the offer though instead decided she would take up the offer again in the future, comfortable with her position on her home island. Sasha would finally accept the offer when it was brought up again, securing herself a position among then king, Demetri. During her time among the king's royal court, Sasha met and began a relationship with captain of the king's royal guardsman, Ragnar Berstein. Their relationship however grew stale during the War of Eternals when Sasha opted to remain on Demetri's side instead of joining Ragnar's rebellion. This changed however and Sasha soon joined Ragnar and the rest, taking on the position as one of Ragnar's generals. After the war, Sasha married Ragnar and the two would later go on to have a daughter together. Appearance Sasha is of relatively average height though when next to her husband, she appears to be much shorter due to his large frame. Still considered beautiful by most despite being in her 60's, Sasha was and still is the object of affection for some men with most sighting her startling blue eyes being one of her main features that attract them to her. Her casual attire consists of a blue sleeveless top with a matching blue skirt and a blue choker depicting a half moon. When she was younger, Sasha wore more battle-oriented clothing like segmented upper body armor, a winged headdress, and she occasionally donned a cape though this seemed to be only during war councils. Personality Sasha can best be described as a kind and caring woman, usually willing to hearing out peoples woes and giving out advice when necessary. Her ability to hear out peoples grievances and give out suitable advice is what allowed her to perform her job as steward to the 2nd islands chairman and eventually take his spot and navigate the dangerous waters that are politics. While being a caring person, Sasha is also a headstrong and brash woman, something that first drew Ragnar's attention to her. Befitting her status as a skilled and experienced warrior, Sasha's headstrong personality naturally clashes with most peoples as despite her ability to listen to people, Sasha still much rather prefers to take action when it comes to certain scenarios. When not performing her duties as Queen, Sasha can usually be found teaching classes at one of Eternia's magic academies on any of the islands along with her good friend and one of her husbands Judges, Dalton Han. As an instructor, Sasha demonstrates a patience most wouldn't expect coming from the "Warrior Queen" nevertheless from the wife of Ragnar though this doesn't surprise those who know her personally. History Sasha is originally from Eternia's 2nd island, her parents being on the islands council of elders. Though her parents wanted her to follow in their footsteps, Sasha convinced them that joining the military was a better fit for her. And it was, as Sasha quickly rose through the ranks of the 2nd island's military, reaching a position of leadership that put her only a couple of levels below her parents positions by the time she was 22. By this time, Sasha had gained the attention of newly crowned King Demetri Hallen, who was adamant about adding fresh faces to his royal court. Sasha politely turned down Demetri's request to be one of his advisors, preferring her station on her home At the age of 24, Sasha took on her new role as steward to the 2nd Islands councilman, giving her access to the political world and further giving her a grasp on what her parents went through as council members. As steward to the 2nd councilman, Sasha helped keep track of nearly all of the countries dealings inside and outside of its borders. She attended nearly all of the royal meetings and occasionally offered her opinion on certain matters when called upon by not only her home councilman but also by the king himself. During her time as steward, Sasha would come into contact with multiple people who would remain in her life for almost her entire adult life, including the man she would eventually go to marry, Ragnar Berstein the newly appointed head of the royal guards. Though the two immediately had chemistry with each other, their respective job duties kept them at opposite ends of the castle. Despite this, the two were able to start a healthy relationship with each other that would last for little over a year. Eternal Rebellion 6th Ogre War Synopsis Equipment Various guns: Osiris: Artemis: Magic & Abilities Incredible Magic Power: '''Sasha is a remarkably capable magician, as evidenced not only by her near mastery of advanced levels of '''Telekinesis but her proficiency with what most would call common magics in her arsenal. Her rather large reserves have surprised many of her opponents as she has expertly cycled through various mid to high ranking spells in rapid succession in the middle of combat all without breaking stride or losing focus, something most mages would tire from almost instantly. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''Sasha is among Eternia's best close combat fighters, capable of outmatching most except for a small handful of combatants. Her knowledge of a wide range of fighting styles allows her to effortlessly change her moves in mid combat with a fluidity that almost seems inhuman. The reason for her being a step above her opponents is her ability to read her opponents boy language, seeing what they're about to do moments before they actually perform it. Sasha shares this ability with current Judge of Eternia Angelique ??? though she possesses this to a higher degree than her though aging has caused this ability to become less efficient than Angelique's. '''Master Marksman: '''Along with her exceptional close combat skills, Sasha is gifted with incredible marksmanship ability, excelling with both a bow and arrow and long range guns. Her talent with long range has long been considered one of her greatest talents, rarely missing a shot whether it be with a pistol, rifle or her bow. Though she greatly prefers using her bow over her guns, Sasha possesses remarkable skill with nearly all kinds of guns ranging from pistols, rifles, snipers, shotguns, muskets, etc. Though her preferred guns are a set of pistols, Sasha tends to lean on her sniper rifle for long distance spells. When compared to her skills with guns, Sasha's talent with her bow and arrow are equally matched with her aim being impeccable. On numerous occasions Sasha has demonstrated the ability to hit targets in the same spot in a matter of seconds with remarkable speed, fire two to three arrows at once at separate targets and almost accurately aim at opponents several 100s of meters away with both a short bow and her longbow. In the middle of combat, Sasha's aim doesn't waver, as she has still maintained the same level of precision and accuracy outside of the heat of combat, going so far as to use her bow in close quarters combat with deadly results. '''Expert Swordsmanship: '''Sasha's swordplay though impressive as it is, is not as high leveled as her close quarters and marksmanship skills though she is far from a slouch in this department. '''Impressive Strength: Enhanced Endurance & Durability: Enhanced Speed: Guns Magic '(銃弾魔法 (ガンズ・マジック), ''Ganzu Majikku): As the Magic's name implies, the user loads their guns and fires Magic bullets. The bullets can vary from normal bullets to any other type of bullets, such as wind bullets, mud bullets, sunlight bullets, Magic bullets, etc. * '''Bullet Rain: * Sunlight Bullet: * Homing Shot: * Scatter Shot: Sword Magic (剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō): The user starts by channeling Eternano directly into a specially constructed magic blade that causes a chain reaction to the sword, having the blade alter it's entire structure until it reaches an unstable form of metal and magic, allowing the person to manipulate it into a solid shape that can also engage the spell that the user sees fit to use. In some cases, when the person condenses the unstable structure, they often add their own elemental affinity magic, allowing for the user of elemental sword spells to be created through the effective means of the user. During the time after the sword spell is used, the Eternano is immediately ejected from the blade, allowing the unstability, the result from the Eternano, to cease and transform the blade back to it's normal shape. However, there are certain risks to using this magic as it takes much mental focus and incredible magic control in order to allow the blade to be altered in it's solid shape, and to be controlled in it's unstable form. When the user often attempts to make any spell, their hand is to remain on the hilt at all time, due to the fact that unless the Eternano is controlled and is kept at a steady flow into the blade, the blade will simply revert back to it's normal shape while the Eternano is simply ejected outward. Arrow Magic (一矢魔法''Isshi Mahō''): The use of this Magic is quite similar to Sword Magic only it utilizes bow and arrows instead and it has a few different variety of effects in which Sword Magic doesn't. The few differences of this Magic from Sword Magic is that high level users of this Magic are capable of creating arrow out of their own magical power. Normal level users can coat their arrows with magical power to increase its strength and accuracy. Using Arrow Magic doesn't take much as the user of the magic only needs a bow and arrows to be able to use this Magic yet it can be used with only a bow because of the advance ability of this Magic to create arrows out of magical energy which is a rare thing for someone to accomplish with this magic. * Arrow Rain: 'Creating an arrow composed of eternano, Sasha looses the arrow into the air where once it descends it splits into multiple arrows covering a large area. Upon contact the arrows explode causing damage, one arrow being strong enough to demolish solid earth alone. ** '''Hailstorm: '''Birthed from the ''Arrow Rain spell, Sasha creates an arrow composed of Ice-type eternano. Sasha releases the arrow high into the arrow, where once it reaches the desired height it splits into an almost innumerable amounts of arrows and rains down on the area. Once the arrows strike a solid material, they explode into a shower of ice spikes, piercing and puncturing anyone caught in their wide radius. * '''Lightning Fury: * Piercing Shot: '''Charging a single arrow with magic, Sasha changes the tip of the arrow into a drill-like extension and once it's loosed, the arrow rotates at incredible speeds until it reaches its target where completely drills through. Should the targets defense be more powerful than the arrow, the arrow can be remotely detonated by Sasha for a surprise attack. * '''Triple Shot: Telekinesis (テレキネシス Terekineshisu): It is a type of Magic that allows the user to move physical objects and substances with their mind. This is done by manipulating the Eternano from both within the Mage and from without the Mage (the ambient Eternano). The process can be quickly and easily described as "visualizing" the movement of the matter that the Mage wishes to manipulate. Basic level use of this Magic is categorized as Macro-telekinesis and more advanced levels of this Magic can be categorized as Micro-telekinesis. The most skilled users of this magic have been thought to possess other magic's, due to the nature of Telekinesis. Macro-telekinesis, of course, refers to the movement of larger objects like people, furniture, weapons and plants and earth. Skilled use of Macro-telekinesis has been mistaken for other magic's, such as Earth Magic or Plant Magic, however only as far as a beginner in said magic. The skilled use of Macro-telekinesis could also be mistaken for a single Wind Magic spell as the user could cause themselves to levitate and fly. Micro-telekinesis refers to the movement of smaller substances and, therefore, is a lot harder to do as it requires a great deal of precision and control. Micro-telekinesis can, due to what it works with, appear similar to other magic's. The easiest use of Micro-telekinesis is the movement of water and other liquids, which can to a degree appear similar to Water Magic. There is also the ability to cause movement in the air or with the wind and can be easily mistaken for Air or Wind Magic. The most difficult use of Micro-telekinesis is often called Pyrokinesis or Cryokinesis. This requires the most control and is the most likely to be confused for another magic, Fire and Ice Magic respectively. The user would raise or lower the temperature by visualizing the movement of the Eternano to either increase or decrease and therefore either set something on fire or freeze it. Masters of Telekinesis can combine the Macro and Micro levels of this magic to use what has been referred to as Tactile Telekinesis. By using the precision of Micro-telekinesis, the mage cloaks themselves in a layer of their own telekinetic energy just above the skin. Through this, they are capable of approximating feats of super-human strength, flight and a degree of invulnerability, which allows them to deflect solid objects the moment they make contact with the telekinetic energy. Also, by using the precision of Micro-telekinesis, the mage can extend the telekinetic field around objects they make contact with and then lift them using the skills of Macro-telekinesis to appear to have super-human strength. Trivia * Sasha's younger appearance is based on the character Dani Moonstar from Marvel Comics while her older appearance is Kya from the Legend of Korra. * Sasha's bow and sword are named after the Greek God Apollo and Egyptian God Osiris respectively. Category:Female Category:Original Character Category:Caster-Mage Category:Holder-Mage Category:Married Characters Category:Sword user Category:Bow User Category:Archer Category:Gun Magic User Category:Gun User Category:Females Category:Mage Category:Sword Magic User